This Project is designed to provide counseling and referrals for the alcoholic and his family. To create awareness and understanding of the problem of alcoholism in the alcoholic and the community. Relations will be established with those institutions able to provide treatment and supportive services. The overall objective is in Prevention, Treatment and Control of Alcoholism and alcohol abuse.